This invention relates to milling or machining apparatus and accessories, and is more especially directed to a support and guide mechanism for a multiple spindle head or spindle multiplier used with a milling machine.
A multiple-spindle head or spindle multiplier is a milling device employed with a vertical milling machine nnd has a single input drive shaft and, for example, three output spindles for driving a like number of rotary machining tools, such as a drill bit, an end mill, a router, or the like. These tools can be of the same or of different sizes. The spindle multiplier drive shaft fits into the drive spindle of the milling machine, and the multiplier is suspended from the spindle quill. A multiple spindle head of this type is described in my copending patent application Ser. No. 938,597.
The spindle multiplier, however, has a tendency to move if left unsupported.
No suitable supporting mechanism is currently available that would permit movement of the multiple spindle device laterally or vertically, but which would hold the same at a selected angle and prevent unwanted rotation of the device.